fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaa Hypnotizes The Fearsome Five
One evening, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot were cold, hungry, lost, and scared in the jungle together. But then, a an India python named Kaa spotted the five animals. "Do my snake eyes deceive me?" Kaa chuckled, "It's the succulent Fearsome Five..." he chuckled again as he follows them behind the trees "Are we there yet?" Megavolt said, tiredly. "Negaduck, I'm tired." Quackerjack yawned. "Me, too. And my feet hurts." Liquidator explained. "And I'm hungry." Bushroot said, as he rubbed his stomach. "Of course we're not lost. We were about to go back home, already, 'cause we Got OTHER PLACES TO GO?! Negaduck said, as Kaa slid down to them. "Say, now. What have we here?" Kaa said, as he chuckled, "It's a group of the Fearsome Five." He smacked his tongue saying, "Five delicious animals." "AAAHHH!!! A SNAKE!!" Bushroot screamed as he rushed behinds Liquidator. "Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!" Negaduck growled. "Why, I'm Kaa the python, and I'm here to tell you something." Kaa said. "Oh, you'd better said it, alright. Because WE'RE GOING BACK HOME!" Negaduck snarled. Kaa uses his hypnotic eyes to hypnotize The Fearsome Five as he said, "Look into my eyes, Fearsome Five..." Then he begins to sing: Kaa: Trust in me "Oh, no..." Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot gulped, nervously as they become hypnotize under Kaa's spell. Kaa: Just in me, shut your eyes The Fearsome Five closed their eyes slowly, calmly and gently. Kaa: And trust in me. The Kaa made staircase for Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot to climbed up the tree. Kaa: You can sleep, safe and sound Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot finally made it to the treetops as they lay their heads down as they snuggle themselves. Kaa: Knowing I, am around. Then Kaa begins to wraps up The Fearsome Five's bodies around them gently. Kaa: Slip into silent slumber, sail on the silver mist. Slowly and surly your syncs. Will sees to resist. Liquidator snored softly, Kaa whispers onto his ear, "You're snoring." "Sorry." Liquidator yawned, softly, calmly and gently. Kaa: Trust in me, just in me... Meanwhile out of the middle of nowhere, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Tuskerninni, Paddywack, Splatter Phoenix, Ample Grime, The Bugmaster, Anna Matronic, Flygirl, and Clovis were walking, suddenly, they heard something coming from up in the tree. Kaa: Shut your eyes, and trust in me... Kaa chuckled evilly and says, "You won't be here in the morning, my poor little helpless fearsome boys." Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Tuskerninni, Paddywack, Splatter Phoenix, Ample Grime, The Bugmaster, Anna Matronic, Flygirl, and Clovis climbed up in the hurry to go faster, suddenly their eyes were surprised as they yelled in surprised, "KAA!!!" "Hold it, Kaa!" Flygirl shouted, as she used her karate action on Kaa's mouth for eating the Fearsome Five, as Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot woke up out of their trances then they got out of Kaa's coils. "What happened?" Bushroot asked. "Oooohh, my sinuses. You had a just made a serious mistake, my friend. A very stupid..." Kaa added. "Now, now, Kaa. I was..." Flygirl gulped. "Mistake!" Kaa snapped angrily to Flygirl, as he tried to hypnotize her, "Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you." "No, no... Please, Kaa..." Flygirl said, nervously. "BOTH eyes if you please." Kaa snapped, as Flygirl was under a spell. "Oh, no!" Megavolt said, "Sound's like Flygirl needs our help!" "Yes, but how?" Tuskerninni asked. "Hmm..." Steelbeak wondered, but suddenly brainstorm idea, saying "I have an idea." Splatter Phoenix holds up a vine to swing and to attack Kaa. "You have just sealed, you're doom." Kaa said evilly at Flygirl. Splatter Phoenix, then kicks Kaa out of the tree. "Look, Flygirl!" Quackerjack laughed, "Look! Flygirl!" "Wake up, Flygirl!" Liquidator said, as he pours water onto Flygirl's head, as she woke up form her trance. "Huh? Hey, what happened?" Flygirl asked. "You were hypnotize by a India snake." Ammonia Pine added. "Yeah," Bushroot said, "His name was Kaa, and he tried to hypnotize us to sleep, so he can eat us." "Just you wait 'till I get you in my coils." Kaa groaned madly, but suddenly he got a knot in his tail. "Look, fellas! He's got a knot in his tail!" Quackerjack laughed manically. ""He's got a knot in his tail!"" Kaa said, acting like Quackerjack. "FREEZE, KAA!!" A voice called. "Uh-oh." Kaa gulped nervously as he see the revels of... T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell! "You're under arrest of Turbo-Undercover-Fighting-Force called T.U.F.F. for putting the Fearsome Five to sleep with your hypnotic eyes!" Kitty said. Dudley chained Kaa, then he puts a jail wagon to send him back the prison so the python will never come back again. "It's okay, guys. You're saved by T.U.F.F. Agents Puppy and Katswell." Dudley added. "So Kaa won't ever hypnotize you, again." Kitty told them. Dudley, Kitty, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, Bushroot, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Tuskerninni, Paddywack, Splatter Phoenix, Ample Grime, The Bugmaster, Anna Matronic, Flygirl, and Clovis gave high-fives together as they shouted, "HURRAY!!" Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Kara Hypnotizes X